Don't Let Go
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Stingray: Rays been asked by a woman to look after her young daughter who turns out to be a genius and knows the arming codes to a missile she helped create. Ray as to find a safe place for this young girl before going back to rescue her mother. Which none of this goes according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Notes: This story is for a tv show called Stingray. I love reviews. I know I'm not the best Author so don't mind the grammatical errors.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Stingray or any character provided from said show.**_

* * *

 _ **Don't Let Go  
**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Words**_

The night like any other night before was very unkind to the little soul running through the streets. It had rained earlier so every other step her tiny feet would take soaked her leggings and the hem of her jacket.

Luckily for her their was a full moon tonight so she could at least see passed her own nose. Her eyes wondered as she went down an alleyway. She knew these streets, she grew up down them as her mother had before her. She leaned back against a dumpster trying to catch her breath.

"Hey kid..." The words startled her and she was once again running down the alleyway. Out of sight of the stranger trying to talk with her. She had difficulties talking to people, she could speak, she just didn't know how to say the words she was thinking. Sometimes she was able to say one word to sum up her emotions or a certain question she had thought out. People just made her so nervous that she would stutter or talk really slowly. But she was smart...really really smart. So smart that it began to draw the attention of some shady people. Which is what got her into the situation she was in now. On a hunt for a man in a certain black car, a man who wore a dark pair of sunglasses. The man simply known a Stingray. But he dealt in deals...not money. She wasn't to sure how she was going to get this guy to help her.

This was the spot, right next to the boat called Adonis. He would show...or at least she thought he would. Her mother had made the call having told him she herself would be here. But the little girl was the only one who was able to escape. She sighed sitting down on a box with a letter in her hand. Their were still a lot of people working on the boat. Perhaps to many for a man as mysterious as this Stingray. So she waited.

She was half asleep when a man walked toward the alleyway. He walked down it looked around then back to the front. He sighed pulled his black leather coat farther up onto his shoulders. He leaned against the brick wall. The young girl looked over the man and saw the sunglasses. She couldn't see any cars on the wharf. That should have been obvious from where she sat. Besides she wasn't to sure what a Stingray looked like anyways. But he did wear sunglasses...at night. She kind of thought that was ridiculous. His stance suggested he was cold, so more then likely he wouldn't be waiting around for very long. She reached out and touched his arm. He jumped and turned around. She held out the letter, hoping beyond hope that this was the guy.

He looked at the little girl then looked around. He reached out and took the letter gently from her hands. It was quickly scribbled over an old letter in whatever her mother could find to write in. He looked over the letter and his shoulders went from looking cold to sagging a little. He looked down at the young girl and sighed.

"Looks like your mom just wants to find a safe place for you. Not to hard." He grumbled a bit as if he really didn't want to do this, but the kid was standing right there, so he had no other choice. He couldn't just leave the kid there now could he? "Got a name?" He asked the young girl looked at her hand and held it up he took her hand and shook it. He wasn't to good with kids actually.

"Mika..." It was all she said. He didn't seem to mind.

"Alright Mika, lets get you someplace warm. Its freezing out here." As he said that it began to snow. She looked up at the light seeing the huge flakes coming down.

Ray put a bowl of vegetable soup in front of her. She didn't move however. The spoon was next to the bowl and a glass of milk had been placed in front of her. He had brought her back to the house simply because if was much to late to go out and about, plus the roads were to icy for him to drive through. He literally had to slide into place when they got there.

"Its alright you can eat it." He said taking a bite of his own and then snapped. Crackers. Maybe she'll eat it with crackers. He pulled down the box and sat it down on the table. She looked at it curiously reaching for it only to pull back quickly when Ray moved. Ray noticed this and then pulled out a hand full of the oyster crackers and held them out for her.

"Its alright, they're tiny and pretty good if you put them in your soup." He said curious about how she would work this one out. She reached out and took one putting it into the soup. She looked up at him shyly. Her amber eyes locked with his as if to ask 'what now?' he chuckled.

"Eat. I could hear your stomach growling on the way here." He said putting the crackers down on a napkin next to her. She ate as much as she could...which wasn't much really.

"Do you know why you're going away?" He asked. She nodded her head setting the spoon down next to her bowl. "Can you tell me a bit of what was going on where you were? This might help me to find your mother." Ray said eating a cracker.

"Doesn't matter." She whispered getting down off the stool. She slowly padded toward the living room. He watched her moving, noticing that she was completely clothed as if the hide something on her. He narrowed his eyes and stood up pulling on her jacket. She gasped pulling it back from him.

"You going to go to sleep in one of my beds you need to wear some clean cloths, and take a bath. I figured you'd want me to take your jacket...its what everyone does. You see I'm not wearing mine." He said pointing to his on the coat hook. She saw it and simply pulled away from him.

"I can." She whispered. She was so quiet even her tiny foot steps toward the bathroom. He realized suddenly that she wasn't allowed to talk, or make noise unless he was supposed to. He'd bet everything on her being beaten. He heard the bath water start to fill the tub. He quietly pulled one of his shirts from a hook and knocked on the door.

"Here you can wear this. Its just an ordinary t shirt." He said putting it on the knob and closed the door. "Just leave your cloths on the floor."

Ray took this opportunity to reread the letter the girls mother gave to him.

 _Her life is in danger. By the time you read this letter I'd have been killed for calling you. I tried to get out with her, but couldn't get out the tiny hole we were able to cut from the cell wall. Care for her, find her someplace to belong. Its all I ask, and the payment is within the inner pocket of my daughters jacket._

Ray sighed looking at the jacket and pulled out a wad of $100 bills inside the jacket pocket. He sighed putting them back in. He could only guess that their was probably about $5000 there. Great...just great...He sighed and threw the letter into a garbage can before going to find a bedroom for her. Their was a room full of stuffed animals, and a bright pink and white bed spread.

"Uh...huh..." He looked out over the bay from the window. He could see a storm off the coast. Angry looking thunder crackled in the distance. He played with the coffee cup in his hands. A cup that belonged to someone else. He didn't stay in one place very long allowing for him to jump from place to place. Favor to favor on people who owed him. He had no idea how many favors he had accumulated over the years, but he supposed he's been at it for close to twelve years now. Some favors harder then the next. He looked up from the coffee cup as the young girl walked out of the bathroom wearing his shirt which the sleeves went well passed her legs and scrapped the floor. The shirt itself went just a little passed her knees. Her hair was soaked.

He had no experience with young girls like this. Specially one who looked no more then 8 years old. He had picked up the towel and wrapped it around her head. "There, you can let your hair dry like this." He said smiling at her. She just looked over his shoulder out the window. She gasped. To Ray she seemed afraid.

"You afraid of storms?" He asked picking her up. She must have been used to it because she wrapped her legs around his chest as most children would do.

"No...pretty." She said putting her hand on the glass. "Fireworks." She tried to explain in simple words. She saw him roll his eyes. She hated when people did that. She just put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

Ray looked out over the bay and shook his head. He didn't really know where to take her. The letter wasn't specific. But he was sure that if he just dropped her off at the police station those crooked guys would find her in a minute. He had to take her far away from there and see what to do then.

"Alright kiddo lets get you to bed and see what the morning brings." He said walking down the hallway. She was deposited down on a bed. She looked baffled for a second and then scooted over. She looked up at Ray who shook his head.

"Oh no you wouldn't want me in bed with you. I toss and turn, and I'm told I kick in my sleep." He said and chuckled covering her up.

"The others didn't seem to care." The words slipped out of Mika's mouth before she could stop herself.

"Others?" He asked.

"People."

"What sort of people?" Ray sat down on a fluffy chair to his right.

"Whoever was put into the room with me." Her voice was slightly deeper then he thought, and now that he could see her skin properly in the bedroom lighting she has a lot of scratches or scaring along her arm and legs. Around her right wrist was a rope burn that suggested she had been chained to something.

"How long were you imprisoned?" He asked she shrugged her shoulders curling up so only the top of her head was seen.

"As long as I can remember." She whispered


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Notes: This is for a tv show thats called Stingray (1986), please read and review**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own this show, or anything from it.**_

* * *

 _ **Don't Let Go  
**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Getting to know you

The storm could be seen across the town on a cliff facing where a large home sat. This home belonged to Christoff Dunham a man of exquisite taste and elegance. A man who stood next to a long row of windows looking out over the cliff and far across the ocean. A phone rang on a table not far behind him. He however didn't move from his spot. His eyes stayed locked on a woman laying on the ground. This woman had done something unforgivable and she paid the price. She had been beaten until she told them just where a certain girl had ran. But that didn't tell them much. A man who was well dressed walked over with a phone. He held it out to Christoff.

"It is the men to whom were charged with finding the girl." He said softly. The phone raised to the mans ear not even stopping in his glare to take the phone himself.

"Did you find her?" A long pause and a growl later had the phone thrown at the now dead woman.

"Jacks...I want you to find out as much as you can about this man who drives a Stingray." Jacks nodded his affirmation before leaving the room to prepare.

"Doesn't say much does he?" The butler asked.

"Thats because he can't. His time in the war was traumatic. He hasn't spoken since nor will he tell anyone what happened. But he still has a way to get his point across." He chuckled kicking the woman and then left her there. "Clean that up." He called behind him leaving his Butler to do his job.

* * *

It was almost mid day when the girl woke up. She panicked for a second not knowing where she was. It took her a second before she realized where she was. She slowly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Ray stopped reading the paper having heard her door open. After a little while he heard the toiler flush and finally the young lady walked out of the bathroom. Now that it was daylight everything didn't look so threatening. She looked out the window at the ocean. The back porch was still wet from that storm. She sighed and sat down on the floor just looking outside.

Ray wasn't sure how long she sat their staring. but he had cooked some omelets and put them on the table. He looked up at her seeing the scars on her back. So many young and old.

"Mika come over and eat. After that we'll pull you some cloths out of a closet and get out of here. We can't stay to long." He paused and waited. She didn't move. He sighed and walked over to her tapping her shoulder. She jumped nearly out of her skin not used to just being touched. Usually when someone touched her it was with something long and painful.

"Hey its alright. I was just trying to get your attention. Breakfast is ready. You should eat it while its hot." He said pointing to the table where the food and drinks were. She sat down and looked over the food. She poked it with a fork and looked at him. He nearly laughed having never seen someone confused by an omelet before. He cut into his and pulled he piece apart. The cheese pulled away beautifully if Ray said so himself.

Mika had never had eggs like this before. Sometimes if she was good and did as she was told she could have pancakes and eggs. But they were mostly scrambled. She wasn't sure if the lady at the door knew how to make anything but scrambled...actually she never seen her cook anything except pancakes and eggs. Mostly only just sandwiches.

But she liked the omelet. She ate the whole plate full and drank her orange juice. Ray had already been done long before she did. He had walked into the room she had slept in to make the bed and pull out some clothing that might fit her. Hopefully they would and they could take a few things with them as they weren't going to be able to stop all that much. He was planning on taking her the next state over into Oregan and leaving her with someone who owed him a favor. A woman who had an all girls housing and school. At least she'll be alright there and educated. He had already made the calls this morning.

Mika looked over the selection of clothing inside the closet inside the room. They were so pink and frilly and...girly. She was so used to just a long t shirt and a pair of pants she had to belt together using an old charging cable, and roll up the pant legs. She never had anything new and the shoes she wore were someones old ones which she honestly had no idea where they came from. She picked up a regular tshirt and put it on. It fit her pretty good, and looked at the pants. She grumbled and just picked up the ones that looked less girly. At least the jacket was white and would hide the rest of it. The boots she grabbed actually fit which was weird. Either they didn't fit at all or they were much to big. When she walked out of the room Ray was almost finished cleaning up their messes.

"Hey you look like a girl now." He said with a smile. She blushed shook her head and was about to go back into the room to throw on her old clothing. Ray just laughed and picked up his own jacket.

"Oh come on its not that bad to look pretty every so often. Now what are we going to do about that hair?" He asked looking at her threw her un-brushed hair. Her mom just brushed it and left it alone since they didn't really have anything to put in it. So her response was just a shrug.

"Don't talk much do you?" He asked picking up a brush and ran it through her unkempt hair.

"I...I'm scared." She said finally. Ray stopped and sighed.

"Yeah I know. Your situation is pretty scary I guess. Being away from your mom and being in a strangers place being cared for by a stranger. You must be asking yourself why your mom even sent you to me." Ray said pulling her hair back into a braid. He at least had some hair stylist training he got from a mission a long time ago.

" No...not that...well yes but. I'm a genius they said. Really smart...so smart that sometimes I begin to use big words...and they aren't smart enough to understand. Being smarter then my dad wasn't a good thing. I got beat for it."

"Well you won't get that from me. I spend most of my time reading books and going to libraries. I speed read." He said. Mika smiled and her eyes lit up.

"Libraries? I've never been to one. Sometimes at night when I know dads away I'll go into his study and read the books in there. I've read them loads of times over and over again."

"How did you learn about rocket science?"

"A scientist...dad kidnapped him, kept him there for two almost three years. He spent most of his time in my room. He would talk about it none stop and I'd listen. He said I had more of a thirst for knowledge then most of his students. He died...they killed him after they found out that he taught me how to do what they were trying to make him do. So they tried to get me to make the missile for them." Mika said Ray sighed nodding to himself picking up a bag he had put things in that they would need. Blankets, extra clothing, and a tent.

"Well your safe now. No need to worry."

"Where are we going to go now Ray?" She looked nervously at him before flinching when he lifted his hand. He sighed putting it back down.

"Look kid...I don't tend to hit people. Specially women...especially the pint sized ones." He ruffled her hair. "We're going to Oregon. I know someone there who owes me a favor. She runs an orphanage and school. So you'll be taken care of and get to learn."

Mikas face broke into a bright smile for the first time. He finally could see her bright blue eyes.

"Thank you Ray!" She hugged him before making her way to the car.

"Oh great going Ray...now she won't shut up..." he said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Notes: I'll keep these chapters coming. I'm rather loving how its turning out. Poor girl. This chapters a bit more informational about the girl during her captivity. Ray still doesn't figure out why the bad dude wants Mika.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Stingray or anything made from it.**_

* * *

 _ **Don't Let Go  
**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Mika watched as the buildings went by, then the trees, then more buildings. She was getting bored, and they had been on the road for close to four hours making only a few short bathroom breaks, and even grabbed a burger at three in the afternoon. She looked over at Ray who was just driving using one finger, and his head rested against his hand.

"You okay?" He asked. She gasped looking back toward the front. She couldn't see out the wind shield only the side window. This car was very clean, although she wasn't a very good judge of cars since shes only ever been in one. "Hey you can talk. It'll help pass the time."

"I...don't know what to talk about. Horrid at talking."

"Lets see...whats your favorite movie?" He asked.

"I...I'm not allowed to watch TV. I don't even know how to use the computer. Much less the internet."

"Never seen a movie?!" He looked at her in disbelief. She blushed dark red.

"I've seen bits and pieces of them when I'm in the room working on stuff. I'm normally cleaning things around the house. I was kind of the maid when I wasn't working on scientific junk."

"What kind of scientific junk?"

"Mostly whatever they needed me to do. Sometimes they would promise me things like candy or different foods to get me to do stuff faster. I think at one point I got in trouble for a missile blowing up before it reached its target. I got beat pretty good and stayed in bed for nearly two weeks." She ran her finger over her shoulder. "Broke my arm." She looked at the floor again lapsing into silence once again.

"Hey theirs a drive in theater not to far from here...we should go. Maybe they have a good movie there."

"Why?" She asked looking up at him.

"Because I want to." He said with a smile. She blushed pulling the strand of hair that wouldn't stay braided back behind her ear.

"Alright then." She said looking back out the window.

* * *

Ray didn't know much about drive ins except for what he seen in movies. But it was simple. The drove into a space and looked at Mika who seemed pretty happy. Almost bouncing in her spot. She looked up at Ray and smiled. She had popcorn in one hand and a coke in the other. Ray reached around the seat and pulled out a blanket and walked out of the car laying it on the hood. He motioned for her to follow. He picked her up and put her on the hood and he got up next to her. She sat the popcorn down between them.

"I've never had popcorn before." She said looking up as a few kids ran by and waved at her. She blushed and looked back down at herself.

"Never played with kids your own age before either have you?" Ray asked sipping his coke.

"I was allowed outside on good days when dad wasn't home and the woman who watched me just didn't want to see me. So I'd go outside and play. I honestly should have ran then, but I didn't realize just how bad things were till after that scientist was killed." She breathed in deep trying to push the tears away again. Probably told that she wasn't allowed to cry either. Ran pulled her close and looked up when the huge screen turned blue and the speakers beside the car turned on. The movie was starting. Mika smiled leaning back against the wind shield.

Mikas eyes were glued to the screen, her popcorn got mostly untouched except the odd times she would grab a bit and fit it in her mouth. Her eyes never left the screen. Rays thoughts wandered to what could have prompted a search of the little girl. He knew the little girl was smart, and probably knew hot to build stuff. But why the sudden cast out by the mother. Why the sudden move. Just what did the girl know that they couldn't just go get another genius from a local college who would work for pennies to get through college. What did she know? Suddenly Mika turned her head around to look at him.

"You not watching?" She whispered almost as if she would disturb someone else.

"I was just thinking." Ray said before looking back at the screen only to realize they were being watched by no less then three other people. They didn't actually look like they were watching them, but they would slightly move their heads to look at them every so often. This was a kids movie, where were the kids they brought with them? He slightly got down off the car and motioned for Mika to do the same. The movie was ending and the best thing they had was to blend in with the crowd of cars. Ray looked up having locked the door behind him and started to fold up the blanket.

"You got something that belongs to us." Ray looked up from the blanket and blinked. "Oh I brought this blanket along with us. You must be mistaken." He said pretending he had no idea what he was talking about.

"The girl you idiot."

"Now thats not nice. She could hear you." He motioned to the girl who shied away from the window and curled up as small as she could in the seat. One of the three men jumped forward. Ray stepped aside and grabbed one of the other men by their shirt and pushed him into the other man. With all three now on the ground he got into his car and backed up quickly.

"Ray what are we going to do?" Mika asked looking over the back seat.

"Out run them of course. Your mom didn't choose me for nothing you know." The three men had gotten into their cars and were quickly making their way out of the theater parking area.

"Speaking of which. How did your mom find out about me if shes not allowed out of the building." Ray asked spinning out onto the road pushing heavy on the gas.

" The scientist Dr. Von Bradley. He once had you do a thing for him. He wouldn't say what, but you helped him and he helped you."

"Oh no you mean Dr. Bradleys dead?" Ray mentally kicked himself.

" Yes. He was thrown off the cliff into the ocean bellow. We never saw him again. I don't think he could have made that fall. If he did those rocks wouldn't have allowed him to live." She said looking back over the back seat. Those men were still there. Ray of course had a plan. He pushed a button on his dashboard and smoke came out of the back blinding the men behind him. He took an alleyway while the car kept going.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Notes: This is after a tv series from back in 1980 not the one from 1960.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Stingray or anything from the series.**_

* * *

 _ **Don't Let Go**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **What do they want**_

After leaving the alleyway when it was all clear Ray drove another hour and half before stopping at a hotel. He figured it would be alright if they stayed in a hotel since this was a pretty big city. Los Angles was always pretty big, and busy so this place had tons of hotels and pretty hard to find just one tiny Stingray.

He walked back out and looked inside his car. Mika had fallen asleep not to long after they hit the road so she was sound asleep by now. He drove his car around to the other side of the complex.

The girl was light as a feather, so picking her up with easy especially walking her up the stairs to the second floor. He put her on the second bed and sighed deeply. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She looked as if she were going to cry. He wondered what kind of nightmares someone like her could be having.

Ray sat down on his own bed and closed his eyes as well. He was exhausted and almost fell immediately to sleep. Only he heard a whimper and he turned his head to see Mika sitting up looking around. The room was pretty dark and perhaps she woke up not knowing where she was.

"Hey there kiddo. Its alright, we're in a hotel room. You fell asleep on our way here." He said.

"Do you ever sleep?" She turned over to look at him.

"When I was in the military I was taught to only sleep for four hours. I guess its so ingrained on me that I keep doing it. I can't sleep longer then four hours at a time unless I'm sick." Ray said laying on his side looking at her.

"I don't think I could ever do that." She giggled and yawned. "I saw a tv show once in dads room when I was cleaning...about a talking car and a guy. Reminds me of you. Except your car doesn't talk...does it?" She giggled and closed her eyes almost asleep.

"No it doesn't talk." He chuckled closing his own eyes.

"Hey Ray?"

"Hum?" They were both almost asleep

"When you leave me at the orphanage...will you come see me every so often? Make sure I'm okay?" Mika pulled the blanket further up onto her shoulders.

"I don't see why not. I did make a promise. I guess that kind of makes me your Godfather." He opened his eyes a little wondering if she even heard him at all. Their was a huge smile on her face, but her eyes were closed. He too closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Jacks stood on top of the hill overlooking Las Angles. He knew his pray was in there. He unfolded the newspaper in his hand seeing the Monday ads for buying, selling, and trading things. One of which was circled. Stingray for barter only...he grinned most of his teeth were blackened. He looked back up at the city. He had a phone call to make.

* * *

Echoing across a warehouse was a phone ringing. On a small table in the center of the room overcast by a single light was an answering machine. It clicked over and began its usual answering message. Once it was over it made the usual beep. A raspy voice could be heard throughout the dark room.

"I'm coming for you Stingray. I'm going to kill you, and her too. Their is no place you can hide from me. I have eyes everywhere. The clock is ticking Stingray, you have no chance." The voice stopped before the message ended.

* * *

Ray looked at the phone having checked his messages since it was the only way for any of his favors to call in. The message was scary and haunting. He looked up having saw that the young lady had walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans and a bright yellow t-shirt.

"It looks horrible." She said throwing her jacket on. It had snowed a little that night and their was a light coat still on all the cars. At least the streets were driveable now.

"Nah its alright. At least your not walking around naked." He shrugged his shoulders throwing on his own jacket making for the door. It was half passed nine. She had been woke up and told it was time to go eat. She only had popcorn and coke for dinner the night before so she jumped up and got ready really fast.

"Lets see...we have a IHOP over there, and a..." He blinked and looked down at the little girl who took his hand. He wasn't to used to that. But she didn't seem to worried that she had did that or notice for that matter. Perhaps it was common among children to take someones hand?

"Ray?" She looked concerned then noticed what she did. She pulled back and put her hands in her pockets. She felt like she was in trouble. "Sorry."

"No its alright, I'm just not used to it." He said holding out his hand. She took it and they began to walk across the road.

Once inside the restaurant they sat down at the bar something Mika wasn't used to doing. Ray had a coffee while Mika had a hot chocolate since it was so cold outside. Her cheeks and nose were still red from just being outside for five minutes. Ray grumbled internally wondering if she were just going to get sick on him soon anyways. Kids normally got sick pretty easy didn't they? He sighed and put creamer in his coffee before ordering pancakes for them both.

Mika watched Ray, she noticed he was a bit more edgy then the day before. She started to wonder maybe he was getting tired of having a kid hanging around him. She hoped for his sake that she got to this friend of his before he threw her out of the car. She after all wasn't his kid and probably would just weigh him down. She looked at her pancakes and poked them.

"They taste bad or something?" The waitress asked. Mika jumped having been lost in her thoughts. Ray nearly jumped up pulling his gun when she jumped. It spooked him.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare either of you. I was just wondering if the pancakes were alright?" The waitress held up her hands.

"They're fine." Ray said. Mika nodded her head agreeing as her mouth was full now.

"Was just thinking." Mika said finally.

"Ah...yeah Christmas is around the corner I'm sure you're thinking if you got on Santa's naughty list or not." She giggled and walked away. Mika blinked at the woman and looked at Ray.

"Whats that?"

"Whats what?" Ray asked

"Christmas?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Notes: I've been having to type on two different keyboards at the same time cause one side of my keyboard on my laptop died. So...its weird.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Stingray or any of the characters or products made from it.**_

* * *

 _ **Don't Let Go  
**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Snow**_

Mika watched outside the car window as the snow slowly fell all around them. They had been stuck in this traffic jam for nearly thirty minutes. She was bored and just wanted to go out and play in the snow. She sighed and looked out over the glove box with some effort.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with red..." She suddenly said and looked up at Ray who look down at her for only a second. He must have been bored too or he probably wouldn't have indulged her.

"That stop sign over there." He pointed and looked back down at her with a smile.

"You're good..." She giggled and stood up looking out over the hood better so to see what he sees.

"Something that starts with a..." His face went from playful to serious. A police officer was coming their way. He rolled down the window so to talk to the man better.

"I'm afraid your going to have to turn around sir. Theirs a U-hale that wreaked and theirs tons of stuff on the road." He said looking at the little girl in the drivers seat. "She should be sitting in the back sir,"

"Oh we were just playing road games while we waited. She was originally in the back to begin with." Ray said motioning for Mika to move to the back seat. Mika did as she was told. She didn't like the look on Rays face nor the police officer as he went back to the patrol car. He was talking into his radio now and she could see his mouth moving and he turned to look at their car again.

"Mika...when I tell you to run you need to get out and run." He motion for her to stay where she was as he got out and pretended to see if he could get his car through the other cars that were being told they needed to turn around. At least their weren't that many people on the road so if need be he could get out of there. He turned back around to make his way toward the Stingray again.

"Hey didn't we tell you that you need to turn around?"

"Was just making sure I could turn around and not bump into someone. I'm just trying to be safe enough for my daughter in the back of the car. No need to move until alls clear enough." He tried to reason with the police officer. He looked at the mans uniform and noticed just what he didn't want to. Those weren't proper uniforms. They probably stole them off the dead ones. They didn't look as if they were even the right size.

"Get back in your car sir..." They were caging him in. He looked up seeing Mika crawl into the front seat getting ready to run just as he had said.

"Whats the big deal officer. I was just checking. No need to rush right? Thats how accidents happen." Just then another officer rounded the car and walked right toward him.

"The kids in the car." It was the same officer that told him he had to turn around.

"Ah so Jacks was right...you would be heading out of town." The man looked around at the other officer who pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ray.

"Why don't you come with us sir. Keep it quiet and we won't have to kill you." Ray put is hands in the air just as a loud horn blew scaring the men. Ray ran toward the truck behind them. He heard his car door open seeing the young girl run into the woods. A few shots rang out, but didn't look like they hit the girl. Perhaps warning shots hoping the girl would get scared and just stop. But she didn't. Oh that girl was braver then most. His heart leapt into his throat when he saw two men give chase.

* * *

Mika ran as fast as she could which wasn't very fast having small legs for every five strides she took an adult only took two. She had to use her head. One of the men made a grab for her she dodged left and ran down a different path. She had to hide and those pink clothing wasn't going to make it easy to do so. She was glad that the brush was so thick in this area. Being winter and still snowing it was a little hard to see through it all.

Dodging left and right as she ran and having a small body was a bit easier running through all the brush. Having a small body did have its advantages to some things at least. She ducked behind a log and lay there. She tried to keep her heavy breathing even.

"Come out wherever you are little girl." It was an accent she never heard before. "Your father sent for me to find you. It'll be alright we'll take you home and you can give him those access codes and you can get back to building those bombs for him. No harm done. It was your mothers fault she sent you away." He stopped laughing. "She has already paid the price. Do not worry."

"What about Ray?" Mika was worried about her new friend.

"That man with the black car? We take him to your dad. Maybe he has job for him. He does drive that car pretty well." The man shrugged his shoulders having found her hiding spot after hearing her words. "You just come with me and we won't have to kill him." He reached over the log and grabbed her jacket. The numbness of the cold made the grab sting.

"No!" She yelled. She kicked at the man trying to dislodge him from her jacket. She quickly unzipped her jacket and fell to the ground running back toward the road. Jacks threw the jacket down and yelled angrily.

"Get that girl!" He yelled so loud that it echoed.

Mika had lost her way. She wasn't to sure how far she ran, or how close she was to the road, she was lost. She had no clue where she was. She stopped and sat down leaning against the tree. She was freezing cold, and wasn't feeling to good at that moment. She was sure she shouldn't stop moving, but she was sure she didn't know where to go. She heard someone running her way. Probably followed the tracks in the snow. She stood up ready to run again only to feel very dizzy and fell on her back. The world was spinning around here. She saw Jacks looking down at her with a smile.

"Children shouldn't be running around the woods in the winter without a jacket on. What a bad girl." He reached down to grab her only to be thrown to the ground by Ray.

"Allow me to take it from here then." Ray yelled. Ray put his jacket on the poor girl who wanted to curl into the jacket but just couldn't move, or she was sure she moved a little, maybe...She watched as if from a far off dream at the two men fighting. Blow for blow. Both experts at what they did. Eventually they both ended up falling down the hill. She panicked and crawled toward the side of the hill and looked down only to yelp seeing an arm hit the ground beside her.

"Alright kid...lets get you back toward the road." Ray leaned down picking her up. She looked at the red spots on his face and his left side of his face was bleeding probably from the fall. Also his lip and nose were bleeding. She wondered what happened to Jacks. Perhaps the fall killed him? She touched Rays cheek. She looked down at her and smiled.

"I'm alright kid. No harm done that I'm not used to." It was a real smile, not a side long one, not a crooked smile that made her feel unsure, not even the fake one he tended to give everyone else. It was a real reassuring smile. "Get some rest kid. We're almost there." She felt herself being lowered into a seat and the door was closed. She heard him get into the Stingray beside her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Notes: And its done...for now anyways. I might do more.**_

* * *

 _ **Don't Let Go**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Join the club**_

Mika could hear voices coming from the next room. She opened her eyes to see a brightly painted room, and hand prints all over them. Names and ages on each and every single one of them. The room was huge with at least 16 beds in it. All the blankets were either pink or purple. Some even had stuffed animals on them. Hers however was plane and simple. Nothing out of the ordinary and nothing exquisite as a few of the others. She sat up still feeling a little heavy. She looked up at the ceiling their were a bunch of star stickers up there.

"Oh good you're awake. Ray said you were a bit sick." A heavy set, bleach blond woman said. She sat down on the bed and put a clip board on her lap. "Feeling any better?"

"Wheres Ray?" She asked the woman frowned and held out an envelope for her. She slowly opened it and pulled out a picture. Their wasn't even a note on it. No note in the envelope either. Just the picture of her hero and nothing more. She sighed and hugged her knees.

"I know how it is. He helped me out when I was in college. Found me, saved me, and never looked back. I owed him a favor and your it. I'm supposed to take you in, no questions asked. But of course I'll have to ask a few questions if thats okay. Like birthdays, names, things like that." The woman asked one by one waiting patiently for her to finish everything. Finally just as soon as she was about to leave she turned to Mika.

"Hes not done you know. He said he'll come back, and write to you like you promised."

"I owe him a favor then?" Mika asked. The woman smiled and nodded.

"A favor for a favor. Its how he operates. Its how he's always operated for as long as I've known him, and thats eight years."

"What do I do now? I...I don't know what to do?" She said and gasped when her stomach loudly protested for food.

"Perhaps thats what you should do. My name is Becca Cavvinah." She held her hand out for Mika. "I'll be your caretaker until your adopted."

"What if I'm not adopted?" Mika asked.

"Thats up to you I supposed."

* * *

Later on that night as Mika lay awake in the large room which she learned was the girls room and the boys had their own room. A light illuminated the room coming from the bathroom. She couldn't sleep. Her head was full of 'what if' and 'would I ever' she didn't cry all to much she hated crying because then people would start asking questions that she didn't want to answer again. It happened earlier but she wasn't crying. She was just sitting there silently. Apparently silence was deadly when in a group of older girls who liked to play with ones hair, and practice makeup on you.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone sit down on the bed. She opened her eyes and a huge smile spread across her face. Their in front of her was Ray. She couldn't see his face to well because he was sitting against the light. But she could see the smile on his face.

"What do you think? Nice place right?" She grumbled at him. "Okay not what your used to I understand that." He said waving the thoughts from her mind.

"Whyd you come back?"

"Leaving without saying anything just felt wrong to me. Specially when someone as special as you latched onto me as hard as you did. You've grown up since I met you."

"I have?" Mika was suddenly wondering just where this was going.

"Sure did. You went from this drawn in young lady who didn't talk all that much to a very outgoing beautiful young lady."

"I'm not even ten yet." She sat up and looked up at him.

"Yeah well...it doesn't change what I believe. So you know what? I'm going to be taking a personal intrest in you. I'll drop in from time to time."

"Yeah but what if you need that favor?" Mika asked crossing her arms.

"That is your favor...letting me dote on you as if you were mine. I can't put my name on a piece of paper saying it, and my job is incredibly dangerous...so you'll stay here and let Becca look after you until I come back to get you." Was this an unofficial adoption?

"Your kind of sort of adopting me?" Mika asked. Ray chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps."

"Deal." She held out her hand and he shook it.

"What your not going to ask me what my real name is? People normally do after these chance meetings."

"I don't need to know your name."

"Oh?" Ray stood up pulling her blanket back up to her shoulders.

"Nope. I never want to know your name because I don't want to use it." This confused Ray even more then it dawned on him and he smiled. Mika didn't want to know because she never wanted to use it, she wanted to call him something different. Dad.

"Okay."


End file.
